Immortal Love
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang vampire sedangkan Chanyeol adalah seorang werewolf. Keduanya hidup di dunia yang berbeda dan seharusnya tidak boleh bertemu. Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersatu? This is ChanBaek couple story.
1. Prolog

**Immortal Love **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast **:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

**Rating** : T

**Length** : Undetermined

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Summary**:

Baekhyun adalah seorang _vampire_ sedangkan Chanyeol adalah seorang _werewolf_. Keduanya hidup di dunia yang berbeda dan seharusnya tidak boleh bertemu. Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersatu? _This is_ ChanBaek _couple story_.

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

_Well_, aku sadar hutangku masih sangat banyak. Tapi lagi-lagi inspirasi selalu datang disaat yang tidak terduga. Ide untuk membuat _fic_ ini tercipta begitu saja lantaran terlalu memikirkan plot _fic_ milikku yang lain. Terlalu banyak memikirkan plot cerita ternyata malah membuatku mendapatkan ide cerita baru.

Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini.

.

.

.

_Enjoy_!

.

.

.

**Prolog **

.

.

.

"Hei, Baekhyun. Apa kau tahu kisah Romeo dan Juliet?"  
"Aku tidak percaya roman picisan yang penuh omong kosong seperti itu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Malam ini malam bulan purnama. Ingat peraturan kita, jangan keluar dari kastil."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Werewolves_.."  
"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu seorang _vampire_ keturunan murni malam ini."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita membenci mereka? Kita kurang lebih sama dengan mereka."  
"Jangan pernah samakan kita dengan mereka!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang aku tahu hanya aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau ayahku mengetahui hal ini dia pasti akan langsung melemparkan tombak perak ke jantungmu."  
"_Well_, aku yakin cepat atau lambat dia akan melakukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Pergi! Kumohon, ayahku akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak pergi."  
"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu baik itu di dunia ini maupun di dunia yang lainnya."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued **

_So, what do you guys think? _

Sebenarnya _chapter _pertamanya sudah aku buat. Tapi belum aku edit sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa memastikan kapan akan aku _publish_. Tapi kalau aku ada waktu, pasti aku _publish_.

Oya, aku sudah tahu kabar tentang ffn yang akan dihapus. Tapi, aku akan terus mempublish fic milikku di sini sampai ffn benar-benar dihapus. Dan jika ffn sudah dihapus, aku akan mempublish fic milikku di _wordpress _pribadi milikku. Aku akan memberitahukan _web wordpress_ milikku melalui _twitter_ nanti saat _wordpress_ku sudah siap.

Untuk saat ini, aku akan terus mempublish semua fic milikku di sini. Dan semoga saja ffn tidak jadi dihapus.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	2. Chapter 1

**Immortal Love **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast **:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

**Rating** : T

**Length** : Undetermined

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Summary**:

Baekhyun adalah seorang _vampire_ sedangkan Chanyeol adalah seorang _werewolf_. Keduanya hidup di dunia yang berbeda dan seharusnya tidak boleh bertemu. Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersatu? _This is_ ChanBaek _couple story_.

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Terima kasih banyak atas _review_nya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk segera mem_publish_ _chapter _pertamanya. Kuharap kalian suka :D

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 **

"Baekhyun! Jangan melamun di dekat jendela! Matahari belum terbenam seluruhnya, apa kau mau jadi abu, huh?" kata seorang pemuda bermata bulat besar pada seorang pemuda lainnya yang dia panggil 'Baekhyun'

Pemuda yang tengah melamun di dekat jendela itu menoleh ke arah pemuda yang tadi memanggilnya, "Jangan mengagetkanku, Kyungsoo! Aku masih berada di balik bayang-bayang tirai, aku tidak sebodoh itu dan menjemur diriku sendiri di bawah matahari."

Pemuda yang bernama Kyungsoo itu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, "Lagipula, kau ini ada-ada saja. Kau itu _vampire_, tapi kenapa kau suka sekali melihat matahari?" Kyungsoo membuka pengait tirai jendela dan menutup jendela dengan hati-hati untuk menghalangi masuknya sinar matahari senja.

"Kenapa kau tutup jendelanya?" kata Baekhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Kyungsoo merapikan tirai agar menutupi keseluruhan jendela, "Jangan aneh-aneh, Baek. Matahari belum tenggelam seluruhnya. Nanti setelah malam, kau buka lagi jendela ini."

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, dia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Baekhyun tahu, dia tidak akan bisa membantah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah temannya sekaligus pengawalnya. Baekhyun adalah _vampire_ keturunan murni, karena itulah kedua orangtuanya menjaganya setengah mati. Padahal Baekhyun memiliki sifat yang tidak bisa diam. Karena itulah ayahnya –Joonmyeon– meminta Kyungsoo untuk selalu menemani Baekhyun. Joonmyeon tahu Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo dan pastinya tidak akan membantah Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Papa?" kata Baekhyun sambil tetap dengan posisi tangan yang dilipat di dada dan mata yang menyipit menatap Kyungsoo, pose merajuk andalan seorang Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan pose merajuk Baekhyun. "Di Aula Utama. Ini malam bulan purnama, jadi beliau akan berada di sana semalaman mengawasi agar tidak ada yang keluar dari kastil." Kyungsoo menyentil dahi Baekhyun, "Terutama anda, Yang Mulia Pangeran Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memegang dahinya sambil merengut pada Kyungsoo, "Memangnya kenapa kalau kita keluar dari kastil pada saat malam bulan purnama? Kita kan makhluk malam juga."

Kyungsoo berdecak, "Jangan membuatku terus-menerus mengulang kalimat yang sama, Baek. Kau sudah tahu sejak lama bahwa berdasarkan peraturan tidak tertulis seluruh malam bulan purnama merupakan milik '_mereka_' seutuhnya."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Oke, terserah. Aku sedang tidak mood mendengarkan ocehanmu soal malam bulan purnama dan '_mereka_'." Baekhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Aku mau ke tempat Papa dan Mama. Aku bosan."

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor dan akhirnya dia berhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu berukuran sangat besar dengan ukiran yang rumit di permukaannya.

Baekhyun membuka sebuah pintu berukuran sangat besar itu dan dia melihat ayahnya –Joonmyeon– dan ibunya –Yixing– tengah duduk di singgasana mereka di tengah Aula Utama.  
Yixing tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun, "Baekhyun, kemarilah."  
Baekhyun menurut dan berjalan mendekati ibunya kemudian duduk di bawah singgasana ibunya dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya.

Yixing mengelus kepala Baekhyun, "Ada apa? Apa kau haus?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku bosan."

Yixing tersenyum maklum mendengarnya, anaknya memang tidak pernah mau diam di dalam kastil. Baekhyun sangat suka berjalan-jalan keluar kastil setiap malam. "Sabar, sayang. Ini hanya sampai malam bulan purnama selesai. Dan setelahnya kau bisa keluar lagi saat malam." kata Yixing sambil terus mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam, dia lebih memilih untuk terus menikmati elusan tangan ibunya di kepalanya. Baekhyun tahu, ibunya tidak akan berhenti mengelus kepalanya sampai pagi. Ibunya memang selalu melakukan itu untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang pastinya merasa sangat bosan dikurung di dalam kastil selama beberapa hari sampai bulan purnama menghilang dari langit.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir malam bulan purnama. Saat ini masih sore dan Baekhyun tengah berada di perpustakaan bersama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa tunggal sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat tengah serius membaca buku.

"Kyung, aku bosan~ Kenapa kita tidak pergi ke Aula Utama saja?" rengek Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun, "Raja dan yang lainnya sedang makan malam saat ini. Bukankah kau tidak suka melihatnya?"

Baekhyun mengernyit jijik, "Ugh, baiklah. Aku akan tetap di sini."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah mau ikut _'makan malam_' bersama. Baekhyun benci prosesi makan malam yang terkadang sedikit brutal dan membuat darah berceceran dimana-mana. Dia lebih memilih salah satu dari sekian pelayannya yang membawakan darah yang sudah dimasukkan dalam botol, kemudian dia meminumnya dengan menggunakan gelas.

"Aku sangat heran denganmu, Baek. Kau itu _vampire_ murni, tapi kau benci berburu. Kau bahkan belum pernah menancapkan taringmu ke leher siapapun. Lalu bagaimana nanti kalau kau harus pergi sendiri dan berburu?" kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Itu urusan nanti. Yang jelas, aku tidak suka menancapkan taringku di leher manusia. Aku jijik melihat darah yang berceceran dimana-mana saat aku menggigit lehernya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng kecil dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan membacanya.  
Beberapa puluh menit berlalu dengan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Kyungsoo duduk dengan tenang di sofanya dan terus membaca buku. Sedangkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Dia terus saja bergerak walaupun gerakannya itu sama sekali tidak penting.

"Hei Baekhyun, apa kau tahu kisah Romeo dan Juliet?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak tertarik atau percaya dengan kisah roman picisan yang penuh omong kosong seperti itu." Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, namun sedetik kemudian dia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau seleramu seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, "Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan, "Terserahlah."

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela, tidak terasa hari sudah menjadi gelap. Pasti sebentar lagi tengah malam. Baekhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan merapikan pakaiannya.  
"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ke kamar. Aku bosan di sini." jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ini masih malam bulan purnama. Ingat peraturan kita, jangan keluar dari kastil."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Ya, ya. Terserah."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju kota. _Well_, Baekhyun tahu kaum _vampire_ dilarang untuk keluar dari kastil mereka selama malam bulan purnama. Tapi rasa bosan Baekhyun mengalahkan seluruh akalnya untuk mentaati peraturan yang dibuat oleh keluarganya sejak dulu. Lagipula, selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengan siapapun saat dia pergi jalan-jalan keluar. Jadi dia yakin dia tidak akan bertemu dengan siapapun dan membuat masalah.

Baekhyun menunduk memperhatikan sepatu _boot_nya yang bergerak menyusuri jalan. Dia merapatkan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya.

_**Trak**___

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari dalam salah satu gang sempit membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun menatap gang itu, biasanya Baekhyun akan bersikap tidak peduli dan terus melangkah. Karena dia tahu gang itu adalah tempat tinggal bagi para gelandangan di kota ini.  
Namun entah kenapa kali ini Baekhyun justru melangkah mendekati gang itu dan mengintip ke dalam. Dia melihat tiga orang yang bertubuh tinggi –Baekhyun yakin mereka pria melalui siluet tubuhnya– tengah berdiri mengerubungi sesuatu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat dia mencium aroma darah yang sangat kuat dari dalam gang itu. Baekhyun mendesis pelan, bau darah yang menguar itu membuat hasrat _vampire_nya bangkit.  
Ketiga pria yang berada di dalam gang menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan bergerak menghampirinya.

Baekhyun tersentak saat melihat mata ketiga pria itu. "_Werewolves_.." desis Baekhyun lalu dia segera berbalik dan berlari menjauh.

Tapi karena konsentrasi Baekhyun sedang terpecah akibat bau darah, langkahnya menjadi sedikit melambat. Sehingga ketiga _werewolf_ itu berhasil menyergapnya dan menyudutkannya di sisi jalan.  
Baekhyun merapatkan tudungnya dan menunduk.

Salah satu dari ketiga _werewolf_ itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dan mengendus baunya, "Dia _vampire_ murni."

_Werewolf_ lainnya terlihat tengah mengangkat alisnya, "Kau yakin, Jongin?"

_Werewolf_ yang dipanggil Jongin itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, Sehun."

Sehun berdecak pelan dan menatap _werewolf_ ketiga. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Chanyeol?"

_Werewolf_ yang bernama Chanyeol itu menghampiri Baekhyun, "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan _vampire_ keturunan murni malam ini." Chanyeol melangkah semakin mendekati Baekhyun, "Apa kau lupa peraturan bahwa malam bulan purnama adalah milik kami?"

Baekhyun melangkah mundur lagi, namun sialnya dia tertahan tembok di belakangnya. "Aku _vampire_ murni. Aku berhak mendapatkan pengecualian."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat dia merasa wajah _werewolf_ itu tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan deru nafas di wajahnya.

"Dengar, Pangeran. Aku juga _werewolf_ murni. Tapi aku tidak pernah menggunakan kekuasaanku untuk melanggar peraturan, seperti yang kau lakukan." Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, "Cepat pergi sebelum _werewolf_ lain menyadari keberadaanmu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar, sebelum kemudian dia berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju ke kastilnya yang berada di atas gunung di dalam hutan.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan menepuk bahunya, "Kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi? Kita bisa saja membunuhnya karena dia sudah melanggar peraturan."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak."

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, "Kau kenapa? Dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa bertahan berada sedekat itu dengan _vampire_ murni? Kau tidak mual saat mencium aromanya? Aku saja sudah sangat mual saat tadi mengendus tubuhnya."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak mual saat mencium aromanya. Bahkan sebaliknya, aku rasa aku menyukai aromanya."

Sehun dan Jongin mengangkat alis mereka saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke arah kastilnya. Dia melompat melewati jendela kamarnya dan membanting jendela itu hingga menutup. Baekhyun menarik lepas jubah yang menyelubungi tubuhnya dan jatuh terduduk.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak melawan saat _werewolf_ tadi berada di hadapanku? Dan kenapa aku tidak mual saat mencium aroma tubuhnya?" gumam Baekhyun.

**To Be Continued **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_So, what do you guys think? _

_Chapter_ keduanya sudah selesai dan sudah diedit. Mungkin akan aku _publish_ beberapa hari lagi tergantung situasi ^^

.

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : **EvelynHyena**


	3. Chapter 2

**Immortal Love **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast **:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

**Rating** : T

**Length** : Undetermined

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Summary**:

Baekhyun adalah seorang _vampire_ sedangkan Chanyeol adalah seorang _werewolf_. Keduanya hidup di dunia yang berbeda dan seharusnya tidak boleh bertemu. Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersatu? _This is_ ChanBaek _couple story_.

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Terima kasih banyak atas _review_nya. Aku senang melihat respon positif dari kalian untuk cerita ini.

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 **

Keesokkan harinya Baekhyun hanya diam di kamarnya. Matahari sudah semakin tinggi, dan Baekhyun masih belum beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat tidurnya.  
_Well_, seharusnya _vampire_ memang tidak keluar saat siang hari. Tapi jika Baekhyun tidak keluar dari kamarnya selama hampir setengah hari, itu artinya tidak wajar.

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

Baekhyun diam saja saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Dia sedang sangat tidak bersemangat saat ini. Pertemuannya dengan ketiga _werewolf_ semalam benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Baekhyun masih memikirkan keanehan dirinya yang tidak merasa mual saat berada berdekatan dengan _werewolf_ yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Baekhyun? Sayang? Mama masuk ya?"

Suara Yixing terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian Yixing masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dengan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo di belakangnya.  
Yixing berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di tempat tidurnya, "Kau kenapa, Baek? Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Kurasa aku haus, Ma."

Yixing mengelus kepala Baekhyun, "Kalau kau haus, segera katakan pada pelayan kita." Yixing menoleh menatap Kyungsoo, "Tolong ambilkan sebotol darah dan gelasnya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk hormat, "Baik, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun hanya diam di tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu haus. Tapi seisi kastil akan heran melihatnya lesu dan murung seperti ini. Karena itulah Baekhyun memilih untuk berbohong dengan mengatakan dirinya haus. Kehausan adalah satu-satunya alasan terbaik yang bisa Baekhyun pikirkan saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi satu botol kaca berisi darah dan juga gelas untuk Baekhyun. Yixing menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk meletakkan nampan itu di pangkuannya.  
Kyungsoo menurut dan meletakkan nampan itu di pangkuan Yixing. Yixing mengambil botol itu dan menuangkan isinya untuk Baekhyun.

Yixing menyodorkan gelas yang sudah terisi penuh itu pada Baekhyun, "Minumlah."

Baekhyun mengambil gelas yang diberikan oleh ibunya dan meminum darah di dalamnya tegukan cepat. Seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun memang sangat kehausan.

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa kau sangat haus? Apa perlu Mama bawakan satu botol darah lagi untukmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Jangan, Ma. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya, "Ma," gumamnya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" kata Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jemarinya.

"Tentu, sayang. Tanyakan saja." kata Yixing sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Apa kaum kita benar-benar membenci kaum '_mereka_'?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Ah itu, ya itu benar. Kita tidak boleh bertemu dengan mereka. Maka dari itu ada peraturan yang melarang kita untuk keluar saat malam bulan purnama."

"Kenapa kita membenci mereka?"

"Itu takdir, sayang. Kita saling membenci karena masing-masing memegang kelemahan lawannya."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Yixing, "Apa maksud Mama?"

"Apa kau tahu hal yang menyebabkan _vampire_ bisa mati?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Matahari, kan?"

Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, "Tapi ada juga hal lainnya yang membuat _vampire_ bisa mati. Yaitu gigitan _werewolf_."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Benarkah?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Ya, dan kaum kita bisa memegang perak tanpa kesulitan. Berbeda dengan kaum _werewolf_ yang tidak bisa menyentuh perak yang akan membunuh mereka. Karena itu kita bisa membunuh mereka."

"Apa itu alasannya kenapa pedang milik Papa terbuat dari perak?" tanya Baekhyun saat teringat pedang milik ayahnya yang sangat dijaga oleh ayahnya itu.

Yixing mengangguk, "Ya, tentu. Dan karena kita sudah saling membenci sejak lama sekali, hal ini menyebabkan kita akan mual saat berada berdekatan dengan mereka."

"Apa itu berlaku apabila kita berdekatan dengan berbagai _werewolf_? Tidak adakah _werewolf _tertentu yang membuat kita tidak mual saat mencium aromanya?"

Yixin mengerutkan dahinya, "Tentu tidak, sayang. Kita akan mual apabila berada di dekat mereka. Dan hal ini berlaku untuk semua jenis _werewolf_. Baik itu keturunan murni ataupun bukan."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan ibunya. Kalau memang seharusnya seperti itu, kenapa dia tidak mual saat berada di dekat _werewolf_ keturunan murni?

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya melihat Baekhyun yang melamun, "Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan mengangguk, "Ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan sedikit mendorong Yixing, "Mama keluar saja. Aku mau berbaring saja seharian ini."

Yixing berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menatap Baekhyun bingung, "Ada apa sebenarnya, Baek? Kau terlihat aneh."

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, "Aku baik-baik saja, Ma."

Yixing menghela nafas pelan, "Yasudah. Kau istirahat saja di kamar. Hari ini sudah bukan bulan purnama. Kalau mau kau bisa keluar lagi seperti biasanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tentu, Ma. Aku akan mengabari Mama kalau aku ingin keluar."

Yixing mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Baekhyun. Yixing membuka pintu itu, namun sebelum dia keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dia tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur Baekhyun, "Tolong jaga Baekhyun ya, Kyungsoo. Aku dan Joonmyeon sangat berterima kasih kau mau menemani anak kami yang cerewet itu."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sementara Baekhyun langsung menjerit protes. Yixing tersenyum sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap dan Baekhyun terlihat tengah sibuk memasang sepatu _boot_ miliknya. Dia bermaksud untuk keluar dari kastil lagi malam ini.

Seharian ini Baekhyun terus saja memikirkan masalah pertemuannya dengan _werewolf _itu. Namun dia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban mengenai dirinya yang tidak langsung membenci dan mual pada _werewolf_ itu saat berada di dekatnya. Bahkan demi mencari jawaban atas masalah itu, Baekhyun rela menghabiskan harinya di perpustakaan selama matahari berada di langit.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Pakaiannya sudah rapi, Baekhyun hanya perlu mengenakan jubah khas keluarga _vampire_ miliknya.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri jubahnya dan memakainya. Tubuh Baekhyun nyaris tertutup sempurna saat dia mengenakan jubah itu. Jubah itu sangat panjang dan menutupi hingga mata kaki Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun merapikan jubahnya lagi sebelum dia keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan yang kemarin dilewati olehnya. Malam ini bukan malam bulan purnama, jadi Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai. Biasanya _werewolf_ akan berkeliaran di seluruh penjuru kota hanya pada saat malam bulan purnama. Selebihnya, para _werewolf_ itu memang bebas berkeliaran, hanya saja mereka lebih suka berkeliaran di dalam hutan. Berbeda dengan para _vampire_ yang lebih suka diam di kastil –pengecualian untuk Baekhyun yang lebih suka berada di luar kastil–.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap langit, malam ini sedang cerah sehingga bintang-bintang itu terlihat dengan jelas. Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang dan melompat ke atas salah satu gedung. Kemudian Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di atap gedung tersebut. Baekhyun menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan.

_**Trek**___

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari langit malam. Dan dia melihat sosok seseorang bertubuh tinggi tengah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di pinggir atap. Baekhyun mendesis pelan saat aroma tubuh pria itu terbawa oleh angin yang berhembus dan terhirup oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat kenal aroma ini, aroma yang baru saja dihirupnya kemarin. Aroma dari seorang _werewolf_ bernama Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" desis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengibaskan debu yang menempel di celananya. Berbeda dengan _vampire_ yang selalu pergi dengan jubah dan tudung yang menyelubungi mereka, _werewolf _lebih sering bepergian tanpa mengenakan pakaian atas (_topless_).

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, "Aku? Aku sedang jalan-jalan."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Ada banyak sekali tempat di kota ini. Dan kenapa kau harus berada di atap ini? Tidak bisakah kau pergi dan mencari atap lainnya?"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesis marah dan melompat berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku sendiri di sini?" pekik Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun yang semula berwarna merah kecoklatan berubah menjadi merah seutuhnya.

Chanyeol duduk dan menatap Baekhyun, "Hei, santai saja. Jangan mengeluarkan taringmu seperti itu. Darah _werewolf_ itu tidak enak."

Baekhyun menggeram marah kemudian dia memakai tudungnya dan melompat meninggalkan gedung itu.

Chanyeol terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba melompat. Dengan gerakan yang tidak kalah cepatnya Chanyeol melompat dan mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerang tidak suka saat melihat Chanyeol mengejarnya. Dia melompat semakin cepat melewati gedung-gedung yang ada. Baekhyun mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang berusaha mengejarnya dan umpatan yang dilantarkan oleh _werewolf_ tinggi itu saat dirinya tidak sengaja tersandung pinggir atap gedung.

Baekhyun melompat turun dari atap gedung yang terletak di pinggir kota dan berlari memasuki hutan. Dia berpikir Chanyeol pasti tidak bisa mengejarnya dan dengan begitu Baekhyun bisa segera kembali ke kastilnya dengan tenang.

Baekhyun melesat melewati rimbunan pepohonan yang berada di hutan. Sesekali Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar suara benturan dan suara pohon-pohon yang patah. Chanyeol masih mengejarnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Dia berhenti di pinggir danau yang berada di tengah hutan.  
Baekhyun menatap sekeliling, suara gemerisik semak-semak, dahan dan ranting yang patah dan juga umpatan yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah semakin dekat dengan tempat Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling dan melompat ke atas sebuah pohon.  
Dua detik setelah Baekhyun mendarat dengan selamat di atas pohon, sosok Chanyeol muncul dari dalam hutan dengan nafas terengah-engah. _Werewolf _itu menatap sekeliling dan dia tidak melihat sosok Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya perlahan. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari aroma tubuh Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol membuka matanya dan berjalan ke arah pohon tempat Baekhyun berada.

Chanyeol menengadah melihat Baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil, "Hei, Pangeran. Bisakah kita berhenti bermain kejar-kejaran?"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju kastilnya. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia dengan mudahnya menuruti permintaan _werewolf_ itu dan duduk diam di sebelahnya. Mendengarkan segala cerita _werewolf_ itu mengenai keanehannya yang tidak membenci Baekhyun.

Selama Chanyeol berbicara, Baekhyun hanya diam dan sesekali mengangguk. Baekhyun juga merasa terkejut mengetahui bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa aneh. Tapi Chanyeol pun begitu.

Chanyeol itu aneh, padahal jelas-jelas dirinya itu _werewolf_ dan Baekhyun itu _vampire_. Tapi pria itu terlihat tidak keberatan sama sekali. Bahkan dia justru bersikap sangat ramah pada Baekhyun, seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah temannya. Bahkan Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk keluar lagi malam nanti agar mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

Saat itu Baekhyun menyanggupinya tanpa pikir panjang. Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia menyanggupinya semudah itu. Padahal seharusnya Baekhyun menolak ajakan itu, tapi anehnya Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya. Baekhyun merasakan rasa nyaman yang tidak biasa saat berada di dekat Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun merasa dia benar-benar tidak bisa membenci _werewolf_ itu.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kastilnya dan dia langsung disambut sosok Kyungsoo yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda bermata bulat itu tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Hai, Kyung." sapa Baekhyun lemah.

Kyungsoo berdecak, "Hai?! Hai katamu?! Yak! Apa kau tahu sekarang jam berapa? 10 menit lagi matahari akan terbit dan kau baru pulang?! Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Baekhyun?! Apa kau mau jadi abu?!" omel Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan melepas jubahnya perlahan. "Maaf," lirih Baekhyun dan berjalan perlahan melewati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun sambil terus mengomeli Baekhyun. Baekhyun menulikan telinganya dan dengan langkah pelan memasuki kamarnya.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya dan menggelung tubuhnya dalam selimut. "Sudahlah, Kyung. Aku lelah sekali saat ini. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku istirahat?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana? Tidak biasanya kau kelelahan seperti ini dan kembali sampai hampir pagi."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, "Aku cuma jalan-jalan. Sudahlah, Kyung. Aku capek."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah. Kau istirahat saja. Kau beruntung Raja dan Ratu tidak tahu kau pulang saat hampir pagi."

Baekhyun menggumam pelan dan tak lama kemudian dia tertidur.  
Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan melihat Baekhyun yang langsung tertidur. Dia mengambil jubah milik Baekhyun yang teronggok begitu saja di bawah tempat tidur Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo bermaksud memberikan jubah itu pada para pelayan agar dicuci. Namun gerakan Kyungsoo terhenti saat dia mencium aroma yang tidak biasa dari jubah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan hidungnya ke jubah Baekhyun dan menghirup aromanya, "Ini aroma tubuh _werewolf_." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di luar sana sampai aroma _werewolf_ melekat di tubuhmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun hanya diam di kamarnya sambil menatap jendela. Kyungsoo melarangnya untuk pergi malam ini. Dan anehnya pemuda bermata besar itu tidak memberi tahu alasannya. Dia hanya menyuruh Baekhyun agar tetap berada di kamarnya dan tidak pergi kemana-mana.  
Padahal tadinya Baekhyun ingin keluar dari kastil dan berjalan-jalan seperti biasanya. Mungkin saja Baekhyun akan bertemu Chanyeol nanti.

Eh?

Tunggu,

Tadi dia memikirkan apa?

Bertemu Chanyeol?!

Baekhyun menampar pipinya sendiri untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berharap untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol?

Chanyeol itu _werewolf_. Dan Baekhyun tidak boleh bertemu dengannya, amat sangat tidak boleh. Ayah dan ibunya bisa sangat marah kalau mengetahui Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan menunduk. Menatap jemarinya sendiri yang tengah mencengkram selimut. Kemudian pandangan Baekhyun tertumbuk pada cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya, itu adalah cincin keluarga yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun sejak kecil. Baekhyun mengelus cincinnya pelan, ayahnya bilang apabila Baekhyun mengkhianati keluarganya, batu di cincin itu akan berubah warna menjadi hitam, tidak merah darah seperti sekarang.

_Apakah sering bertemu dengan _werewolf_ itu termasuk pengkhianatan terhadap keluarga?_

_**Tok Tok Tok**___

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat dia mendengar suara ketukan dari jendela kamarnya. Dia menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela.  
Baekhyun membuka jendelanya dan seketika itu juga matanya membelalak lebar. Chanyeol tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

"Hai, Baek." sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum bodoh.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini kastil _vampire_! Kau pikir nyawamu ada berapa sampai berani datang ke sini?"

Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut menyakitkan setelah dipukul oleh Baekhyun. _Werewolf_ memang bertubuh keras, tapi tetap saja tubuh _vampire_ lebih keras dan tadi Baekhyun memukul kepalanya keras-keras, wajar saja sakit.

"Aku kan cuma ingin mengunjungimu. Apa salahnya?" kata Chanyeol sambil terus mengelus kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk memukul Chanyeol lagi. Namun gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti saat dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sudah dihafalnya mendekati kamarnya.

Itu suara langkah kaki Kyungsoo.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think?_

Kurasa aku tidak akan membuat _chapter_ yang terlalu banyak untuk _fic_ ini. Aku masih memikirkan _fic_ milikku yang lain. Jadi, aku akan sedikit mengurangi porsi _fic_ ber_chapter _untuk dikerjakan ^^

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : **EvelynHyena**


	4. Chapter 3

**Immortal Love **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast **:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

**Rating** : T

**Length** : Undetermined

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Summary**:

Baekhyun adalah seorang _vampire_ sedangkan Chanyeol adalah seorang _werewolf_. Keduanya hidup di dunia yang berbeda dan seharusnya tidak boleh bertemu. Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersatu? _This is_ ChanBaek _couple story_.

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Terima kasih banyak atas _review_nya. Dan untuk beberapa _reader_ yang mengatakan cerita di tiap _chapter_ terlalu pendek, kurasa 2k+ _word_ untuk setiap _chapter_nya itu sangat jauh dari kata sedikit. Jadi, tolong jangan minta aku untuk memanjangkan _word_ per_chapter_nya kalau kalian masih ingin membaca plot cerita yang sudah aku susun dan terstrukstur.

_Remember, no one has forced you to read this fic. If you don't like it, just simply leave it. _

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 3 **

Baekhyun menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya dengan panik. Suara langkah Kyungsoo semakin dekat dan di hadapannya masih berdiri sosok Chanyeol yang masih saja tersenyum bodoh.  
Baekhyun menatap sekeliling balkon kamarnya. Dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membantunya untuk menyembunyikan _werewolf_ bodoh yang sekarang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

_**Tok Tok Tok **_

Baekhyun semakin panik saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Tanpa memikirkan resikonya, Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dari balkon kamarnya.

_Werewolf_ itu jelas terkejut dan untungnya berkat refleksnya yang bagus dia tidak langsung terbanting ke tanah. Chanyeol berpegangan di bagian bawah pagar balkon kamar Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk diam.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun nyaris saja melompat karena terkejut saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berbalik dan dia melihat Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di dekat pintu balkon.  
"A-ada apa, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau sedang apa?"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Uhm, aku sedang.." otak Baekhyun berputar cepat memikirkan alasan yang bagus. "Ah, aku sedang melihat bintang. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat menyukai bintang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk kecil. Di dalam hatinya Baekhyun berdoa agar Kyungsoo tidak berjalan menuju ke balkon kamarnya. Karena kalau Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya, Kyungsoo pasti akan melihat tangan Chanyeol yang tengah berpegangan di pagar balkon.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk, Baek. Tadi aku ke sini hanya untuk memastikan kalau kau tidak pergi." kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menurut dan dengan langkah kaku dia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap gerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang tengah menutup pintu balkonnya.

Baekhyun berdoa berulang-kali supaya Kyungsoo tidak menyadari tangan Chanyeol di pagar balkon.  
Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya setelah dia selesai menutup pintu balkon. Baekhyun langsung menampilkan senyuman yang dibuat manis pada Kyungsoo. Hatinya sedikit bersorak saat Kyungsoo tidak menyadari sosok Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Berhentilah memasang wajah menjijikkan seperti itu, Baek. Sebaiknya kau berbaring. Kau agak aneh."

Baekhyun menurut dan segera bergelung dalam selimutnya. Kyungsoo merapikan letak selimutnya sebelum kemudian dia pergi ke luar kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega setelah Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya. Dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa tapi tetap tidak ribut, Baekhyun membuka pintu ke arah balkon dan dia melihat sosok Chanyeol yang tengah duduk bersila di sebelah salah satu pot bunga besar yang Baekhyun letakkan di balkonnya.

Baekhyun berjongkok di hadapan Chanyeol, "Apa maumu?"

"Aku menunggumu di tempat kemarin, tapi kau tidak juga datang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang ke sini." kata Chanyeol polos.

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan. Sebenarnya _werewolf_ di hadapannya ini bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana mungkin dia nekat pergi ke kastil _vampire_ hanya karena Baekhyun tidak datang ke tempat kemarin?

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, "Dengar, Chanyeol. Aku tidak datang karena saat ini aku sedang dilarang pergi keluar." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Dan lagi, apa kau itu sudah gila? Apa kau tidak sadar aku ini siapa dan kau itu siapa? Kita berdua ini tidak seharusnya bertemu, apalagi bercakap-cakap seperti ini."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Apa salahnya berteman dengan makhluk malam lainnya?"

Baekhyun berdecak, _werewolf_ di depannya ini pasti sudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengucapkan itu? Jelas-jelas _vampire_ dan _werewolf _itu musuh sejak lama. Kenapa _werewolf_ ini seolah mengatakan bahwa hubungan _werewolf_ dan _vampire_ itu sebaik hubungan antara teman lama? Baekhyun yakin sekali otak _werewolf_ ini sudah mulai bergeser.  
"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau menanggung resiko kalau _vampire_ lain melihatmu dan langsung membunuhmu di tempat."

Chanyeol merengut, kemudian dia menarik lengan Baekhyun dan bergerak hendak melompati pagar balkon.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Baekhyun sambil berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Baekhyun menarik tangannya sampai lepas dari genggaman Chanyeol. "Tapi kita mau ke mana? Jangan menarikku begitu saja seperti ini."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Sudah, ikut saja. Aku jamin aku tidak akan membawamu ke tempat tinggal para _werewolf_ atau tempat berbahaya lainnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya di sekitar bulu leher Chanyeol saat _werewolf_ itu berlari semakin cepat di antara rimbunan pepohonan di hutan.

Baekhyun yakin dirinya juga mulai gila. Bagaimana mungkin dia mau menaiki punggung seorang _werewolf_ yang telah berubah menjadi serigala?

Tadinya Baekhyun sudah hampir melarikan diri saat Chanyeol mengambil ancang-ancang untuk merubah wujudnya. Tapi gerakan refleks Chanyeol yang menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sambil mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan menyerang Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun berdiri diam di tempatnya.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat proses perubahan wujud para _werewolf _hingga menjadi serigala secara seutuhnya. Chanyeol merubah dirinya menjadi serigala dengan alasan tempat yang sedang mereka tuju itu jauh dan mereka tidak punya waktu lama untuk pergi keluar, Baekhyun hanya memiliki waktu hingga matahari terbit dan itu tidak lama lagi.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam rimbunan bulu leher Chanyeol. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Baekhyun berada sedekat ini dengan _werewolf_, dan Baekhyun justru menyukainya. Dia menyukai perasaan ringan yang dia rasakan saat Chanyeol membawanya melesat melewati hutan, dia menyukai bulu-bulu Chanyeol yang terasa begitu halus di tangan dan wajahnya, dia menyukai kehangatan yang menjalar dari tubuh Chanyeol ke tubuhnya. _Vampire_ adalah makhluk yang dingin, dan saat berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya menjadi sangat hangat dan dia menyukai itu.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat dia merasa Chanyeol berhenti berlari. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekeliling, saat ini mereka berada di dalam hutan tepatnya di hadapan sebuah gua.

Baekhyun melompat turun dari punggung Chanyeol dan berjalan mendekati mulut gua. Walaupun samar-samar, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa melihat cahaya yang berasal dari dalam gua itu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian dia berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang sudah kembali berwujud seperti manusia dan tengah membetulkan celananya. "Gua apa ini?"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik tangannya, "Aku menemukan gua ini dua hari yang lalu dan aku sangat terpesona dengan bagian dalam gua ini." Chanyeol mulai melangkah dengan masih menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, "Ayo, kutunjukkan padamu."

Baekhyun berjalan sedikit di belakang Chanyeol dengan posisi sebelah tangannya digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap sekeliling gua, dinding-dinding gue itu seperti memancarkan cahaya pijar yang redup. Tapi cahayanya tidak terlalu terang, hanya cukup untuk membuat jalur gua yang mereka lewati menjadi remang-remang.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berhenti dan hampir membuat Baekhyun menabrak punggung Chanyeol.  
"Perhatikan keseluruhan dindingnya." kata Chanyeol sambil sedikit menarik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkah maju beberapa langkah dan seketika itu juga dia membelalakkan matanya. Di hadapannya terhampar gua dengan dinding, atap, dan lantai gue yang terbuat dari kristal yang memancarkan cahaya kehijauan.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan melangkah maju, "Ini indah sekali." gumamnya sambil menyentuh salah satu kristal.

"Kau suka? Kau adalah orang pertama yang aku ajak ke sini." kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbalik dan mengangguk, "Aku suka sekali. Ini sangat indah, baru kali ini aku melihat gua sebagus ini."

Chanyeol melangkah maju mendekati Baekhyun dan kembali menggandeng lengannya, "Ada lagi yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Ayo,"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menyusuri jalan gua. Setelah melewati beberapa persimpangan gua, Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara gemericik air.  
Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa ada air di sekitar sini?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum kecil, "Nanti kau akan tahu."

Akhirnya setelah berjalan beberapa lama, Chanyeol berhenti melangkah. Dia membalik tubuhnya menatap Baekhyun, "Ayo, lihatlah."

Baekhyun melangkah maju beberapa langkah dan dia melihat sebuah sumber air kecil yang membentuk pancuran. Sumber air itu berasal dari lubang di dinding gua dan mengalirkan air yang jernih. Air itu kemudian mengalir ke arah sebuah ceruk alami yang terbuat dari batu dinding gua yang bersinar, lalu mengalir lagi ke jalur alami yang dibuat oleh arus air hingga akhirnya menghilang di salah satu sudut dinding gua.

Baekhyun menghampiri sumber air itu, "Ini indah sekali, seperti air mancur yang bercahaya."

Chanyeol berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun dan menatap pancuran sumber air itu, "Ya, kau benar. Aku juga langsung terpesona saat melihat seisi gua ini. Makanya tanpa sadar aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku seharian penuh hanya untuk memandangi air ini dan bagian tengah gua tadi."

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol, "Kenapa kau menunjukkan ini padaku?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, "Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Aku senang sekali."

Chanyeol menunduk menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Baekhyun kemudian ikut tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri hutan untuk menuju kastilnya. Sebenarnya tadi Chanyeol sudah menawarkan untuk mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke kastilnya, tapi Baekhyun menolak karena itu sangat berbahaya bagi Chanyeol.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah sungai yang berarus cukup deras. Saat ini aroma tubuh Chanyeol melekat dengan sangat kuat di tubuhnya dan Baekhyun sedikit khawatir nanti Kyungsoo atau orang tuanya akan tahu bahwa dirinya baru saja keluar dengan _werewolf_.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri sungai itu dan menceburkan dirinya, berusaha membuat aroma Chanyeol tersamarkan oleh air. Baekhyun merendam seluruh tubuhnya selama beberapa menit, kemudian dia mengangkat tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah lengannya dan mengendusnya pelan, aroma Chanyeol sudah terhapus oleh air. Baekhyun yakin tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa tadi dia baru saja pergi dengan _werewolf_.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan bergerak keluar dari sungai. Baekhyun mendongak dan dia tersentak saat menyadari bahwa saat ini sudah hampir pagi. Bahkan matahari sudah mulai muncul di langit.  
Baekhyun berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke arah kastilnya. Dia harus bisa sampai sebelum matahari menyinarinya karena dia akan menjadi abu dalam sekejap.

Baekhyun berhasil tiba di kastil sebelum matahari turun menyinari tanah. Baekhyun bergegas melompat mendorong pintu kastilnya dan membantingnya menutup dengan kedua tangan. Tetesan air masih menetes dari rambut dan ujung jubah milik Baekhyun, membuat lantai kastilnya menjadi sedikit basah.

"Baekhyun? Oh, akhirnya kau pulang juga."

Baekhyun berbalik dan dia melihat sosok Yixing, Joonmyeon, dan Kyungsoo serta beberapa pelayan lainnya tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

Yixing langsung memeluk Baekhyun, tidak mempedulikan bajunya yang akan ikut basah akibat tubuh Baekhyun yang basah kuyup.

"Astaga Baekhyun, kau darimana saja? Mama sangat khawatir kau terjebak di luar sana karena matahari sudah terbit." kata Yixing sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang basah kuyup.

"Kau darimana, Baekhyun? Kenapa kau basah kuyup begitu?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil mengelus lengan atas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdehem pelan untuk mengurangi kegugupannya sekaligus memberikan sedikit waktu tambahan baginya untuk merancang alasan yang bagus. "Aku cuma jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Dan sepulang dari sana tiba-tiba saja aku ingin berendam. Jadi panjang aku menceburkan diri ke sungai."

Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini benar-benar lain dari yang lainnya." Yixing merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang terlihat berantakan akibat berlari kencang, "Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu, dan setelah itu Mama akan meminta salah satu pelayan membawakan darah untukmu. Ini sudah waktunya kau minum kan?"

Baekhyun berdehem pelan, "Ah iya. Aku memang sudah merasa haus."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit berbohong. Dia tidak merasa sehaus itu sampai harus minum, tapi yang lainnya pasti akan curiga apabila Baekhyun tidak merasa haus.

Yixing menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, "Tolong temani Baekhyun ya, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, "Baik, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu dan Baekhyun belum bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi sejak hari itu Chanyeol mengajaknya ke gua.

Dua minggu ini ayahnya melarangnya keluar lantaran dua minggu lalu ayahnya menemukan bukti bahwa ada _werewolf_ yang melanggar batas teritori dan masuk ke dalam wilayah kastil mereka.

Ayahnya pun langsung bersiaga dan memperketat penjagaan di sekitar kastil dan tentunya melarang Baekhyun keluar dari kastil.

Baekhyun diam saja saat ayahnya memerintahkannya untuk tidak keluar dari kastil sampai keadaan aman. Dia tahu siapa _werewolf 'penyusup'_ itu, itu pasti Chanyeol. Karena dua minggu yang lalu Chanyeol menyusup masuk dan pergi ke kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk sambil meletakkan kedua lengannya yang terlipat di bingkai jendela. Baekhyun meniup-niup poninya dengan wajah bosan. Dia sangat ingin keluar dari kastil, tapi di bawah sana ada begitu banyak penjaga hingga Baekhyun saja tidak bisa membuka pintu utama yang menuju ke halaman kastil.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menatap ke bawah. Di bawah jendela kamarnya Baekhyun bisa melihat dua orang penjaga tengah berdiri di sana dan menatap sekeliling dengan waspada. Baekhyun mengerang kesal dan menunduk lalu menumpukan kepalanya di lengannya. Dia sangat ingin pergi keluar dan bertemu Chanyeol.

Ugh, Baekhyun tahu ini tidak wajar, tapi dia sangat senang berada di sekitar Chanyeol. Walaupun _werewolf_ itu terkadang begitu bodoh dan ceroboh, Baekhyun tetap merasa nyaman di sekitarnya. Apalagi sejak Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke gua yang ditemukannya, sejak itu Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol memang tulus menyukainya. Tidak memandang statusnya sebagai _werewolf_ atau status Baekhyun sebagai _vampire_.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan wajah Chanyeol. _Well_, dia akui bahwa saat ini dia merindukan sosok _werewolf_ bertubuh tinggi dan berambut coklat itu.

"Hei, tunggu! Berhenti!"

Suara seruan penjaga yang berasal dari bawah jendela Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun soal Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun menjulurkan tubuhnya keluar dan dia melihat beberapa penjaga tengah berlari dan kelihatannya tengah mengejar sesuatu.

"Hei! Hei!" teriak Baekhyun memanggil salah satu penjaga yang berjaga di bawah jendelanya.

Penjaga itu mendongak menatap Baekhyun, "Saya, Yang Mulia?"

Baekhyun menunjuk penjaga itu, "Ya, kau. Apa yang terjadi?"

Penjaga itu sedikit menoleh ke belakang lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun, "Ada yang menyusup lagi, Yang Mulia. Dan saat ini beberapa penjaga tengah mengejarnya."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan penjaga itu. Dia mengangguk lalu mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh penjaga itu pergi. Kemudian Baekhyun menutup jendelanya dan menggigit bibirnya.

Ada penyusup lagi?

Itu..

Bukan Chanyeol kan?

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : **EvelynHyena**


	5. Chapter 4

**Immortal Love **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast **:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

**Rating** : T

**Length** : Undetermined

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Summary**:

Baekhyun adalah seorang _vampire_ sedangkan Chanyeol adalah seorang _werewolf_. Keduanya hidup di dunia yang berbeda dan seharusnya tidak boleh bertemu. Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersatu? _This is_ ChanBaek _couple story_.

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

_Thank you so much for the reviews and welcome my new readers! Thank you for reading this fic_ ^^

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 4 **

Baekhyun berjalan bolak-balik di kamarnya sambil menggigiti kukunya. Suara riuh para penjaga masih terdengar di luar kastilnya. Mereka pasti masih berusaha mengejar seseorang atau sesuatu yang menyusup ke dalam wilayah kastil.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana jika yang menyusup memang Chanyeol? Apa _werewolf_ bodoh itu tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya bisa membuatnya terbunuh? Bagaimana mungkin dia mencoba untuk menyusup ke kastil _vampire_ hingga dua kali? Seharusnya waktu Chanyeol menyusup untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun memukul kepala _werewolf _itu dengan sangat keras hingga otaknya kembali berfungsi.

_**Cklek**___

Suara pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, dia melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Baek? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menjauhkan jarinya dari mulutnya. "Ah tidak. Ka-kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku ingin mengingatkanmu untuk tidak pergi keluar. Para penjaga sedang berlarian kesana-kemari."

"A-apa mereka berhasil menangkap penyusup itu?" tanya Baekhyun, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada gugup di dalam suaranya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tidak. Tapi sebentar lagi juga pasti mereka berhasil menangkapnya. Ayahmu saja sudah ikut dalam pencarian itu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, kalau ayahnya saja sudah ikut turun mengejar penyusup itu, bisa dipastikan kalau penyusup itu pasti akan tertangkap.  
"Apa Papa membawa pedangnya?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia masih berharap ayahnya tidak membawa pedang perak kesayangannya itu. Karena jika ayahnya membawanya bisa dipastikan ayahnya akan langsung membunuh si penyusup itu di tempat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk polos, "Ya. Tentu saja."

Baekhyun merasa lututnya melemas. Astaga, bagaimana ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Fajar sudah menyingsing dan berdasarkan info dari salah satu pelayan, ayahnya baru saja kembali dan tengah berada di Aula Utama. Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor kastilnya hingga akhirnya dia tiba di ruangan tempat ayahnya berada.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu berat itu dan dia langsung melihat ayahnya yang tengah duduk di singgasananya. Rambut ayahnya terlihat sedikit berantakan akibat ulah angin, dan pedang kesayangan ayahnya itu tersampir di lengan kursinya.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa, sayang?" tanya ibunya.

Baekhyun menghampiri Yixing dan duduk di sebelahnya, karena Yixing langsung menggeser posisinya agar Baekhyun bisa ikut duduk bersamanya.  
"Apa Papa berhasil menangkap penyusup itu?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

Joonmyeon menoleh ke arahnya, "Tidak. Hari sudah hampir pagi sehingga Papa memerintahkan para penjaga untuk kembali ke kastil."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan diam-diam dia menghembuskan nafas lega.  
Baekhyun menatap ayahnya yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan pedangnya, "Papa, kenapa kita sangat membenci kaum mereka? Kurasa kita tidak ada bedanya dengan kaum mereka."

Mata Joonmyeon berkilat marah dan dia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Baekhyun. "Jangan pernah samakan kita dengan mereka!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya karena takut mendengar suara ayahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ayahnya membentaknya dengan sangat keras.

Yixing memeluk bahu Baekhyun dan sedikit mendorong pedang milik Joonmyeon. "Jangan mengacungkan pedangmu kepada anakmu sendiri." Yixing mendelik menatap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas kasar dan menarik pedangnya menjauh dari wajah Baekhyun.  
Dengan ragu-ragu Baekhyun membuka matanya. Dia melihat Joonmyeon masih nampak kesal, terlihat dari taringnya yang terlihat muncul dari sela bibirnya dan juga matanya yang berwarna merah seluruhnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Papa. Aku hanya bertanya." lirih Baekhyun.

Yixing memeluk Baekhyun yang sedikit gemetar, kemudian dia kembali mendelik menatap Joonmyeon, "Joonmyeon!"

Joonmyeon menoleh menatap Baekhyun, kemudian menenangkan dirinya hingga akhirnya taringnya lenyap dan warna matanya tidak merah seluruhnya. Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun, "Maafkan Papa. Papa agak emosi tadi."

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, "Papa sangat emosi tadi."

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan, "Iya, maaf. Tapi jangan pernah mengatakan pertanyaan itu lagi ya, sayang? Papa tidak suka mendengarnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Joonmyeon berdiri sambil mengambil pedangnya, "Papa harus menyimpan ini dulu." Joonmyeon menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup kepala Baekhyun, "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, sayang."

Baekhyun diam saja memperhatikan ayahnya yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Baekhyun tahu ayahnya menyimpan pedang itu di kamarnya.

Yixing mengelus kepala Baekhyun, "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, sayang. Maafkan Papamu, dia hanya kesal karena tidak berhasil menangkap penyusup itu." Yixing menghela nafas pelan, "Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya ada penyusup seperti ini."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Yixing, "Jadi, dulu pernah ada penyusup juga, Ma?"

Yixing mengangguk kecil, "Ya, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Bahkan sebelum kau ada di dunia ini."

"Apa yang terjadi waktu itu, Ma? Apa Papa berhasil menangkap penyusup itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Yixing menggeleng, "Penyusup itu membunuh kakek dan nenekmu. Dan itulah kenapa ayahmu sangat membenci penyusup itu."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Siapa penyusup itu, Mama?"

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, "Dia adalah pemimpin kaum _werewolf_ dan anaknya, Kris Wu dan Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap bulir-bulir air yang mengaliri jendelanya. Malam ini hujan deras dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak pergi kuar. Walaupun sudah tidak ada penjaga yang menjaga di sekitar kastil seperti kemarin.

Lagipula Baekhyun masih _shock_ dengan ucapan ibunya pagi tadi. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol yang telah membunuh kakek dan neneknya. Baekhyun harus akui bahwa itu membuatnya _shock_ dan sakit hati.

Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu kakek dan neneknya. Ayah dan ibunya selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah tewas karena perang, tapi Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau ternyata yang membunuhnya adalah Chanyeol. Memang ayah Chanyeol juga ikut andil, tapi tetap saja intinya Chanyeol juga menyakiti kakek dan neneknya, ayah dan ibunya, dan juga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menempelkan dahinya ke kaca jendela, kalau _vampire_ bisa menangis, Baekhyun pasti sedang menangis sekarang. Hatinya terlalu terluka dan dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dia menyukai sosok pembunuh kakek dan neneknya.

_**Tok Tok Tok**___

Baekhyun menarik kepalanya dari jendela saat dia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu berandanya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu dan dia melihat sosok Chanyeol berdiri di balik pintu kaca berandanya dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan pria itu langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar, "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa membuka pintu kacanya, dia yakin Chanyeol mampu mendengar suaranya walaupun tertutup suara hujan, angin, dan kilat.

"Aku ingin menemuimu." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau yang menyusup kemarin?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menggeleng kecil, "Kemarin aku sedang dihukum oleh ayahku, jadi aku tidak keluar."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Kalau itu bukan Chanyeol, jadi siapa? Baekhyun tersentak kecil saat Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk kaca dengan telunjuknya. Chanyeol melakukan itu karena dia melihat Baekhyun justru terdiam setelah dia menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, bisa aku menanyakan satu hal lagi, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, "Apa benar kau membunuh kakek dan nenekku? Raja _vampire_ sebelum ayahku?" Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang terdengar begitu sedih dan putus asa.

Chanyeol menegang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dia hanya diam dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih saat menyadari arti tatapan Chanyeol. Dia tahu bahwa semua itu benar, Chanyeol memang orang yang telah membunuh kakek dan neneknya.

Baekhyun mundur selangkah sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku minta kau pergi dari sini sekarang, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan menggeleng tidak terima.

Baekhyun memegang ujung tirai pintu kacanya, "Dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi." Baekhyun menyentakkan tirai itu hingga menutup seluruhnya. Tepat setelah pintu kaca itu tertutup oleh tirai, Baekhyun jatuh terduduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol dan juga ketukan berkali-kali di pintunya, tapi Baekhyun memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

Tak lama kemudian ketukan itu berhenti dan Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk pergi.  
Baekhyun menekuk lututnya dan menumpukan kepalanya di antara lipatan lututnya, "Mama, bagaimana ini? Aku menyukainya, aku menyukai _werewolf _pembunuh kakek dan nenek." lirih Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Baekhyun tidak pernah keluar dari kastil seperti biasanya. Baekhyun hanya diam di kamarnya dan hal itu sudah berlanjut selama sepuluh hari. Ibunya sampai kelimpungan melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun, ibunya khawatir bahwa Baekhyun terluka dan marah pada ayahnya karena telah membentaknya waktu itu. Namun Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dia tidak marah pada ayahnya dan justru membuat ibunya semakin bingung.

"Hei, Baekhyun. Kau ini kenapa? Seperti orang yang sedang patah hati saja." kata Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang tengah bergelung di dalam selimut di atas ranjangnya.

Baekhyun diam saja mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ya, dia rasa dia memang merasa sedikit patah hati saat ini.

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk tubuh Baekhyun yang tertutup selimut. " Baek, kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Jangan diam seperti ini dan membuat seisi kastil mencemaskanmu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyung. Kau keluar saja." lirih Baekhyun namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, kemudian dia mengusap-usap tubuh Baekhyun yang tertutup selimut. "Aku juga mencemaskanmu, Baek. Aku sudah bersamamu sejak kau masih kecil, aku khawatir melihatmu tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini."

Baekhyun diam saja mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia hanya diam dan memilih untuk tetap bergelung dalam selimutnya.

_**Tok Tok Tok**___

Suara ketukan di pintu beranda mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Siapa ya? Apa salah seorang dari penjaga?"

Baekhyun tersentak saat melihat Kyungsoo menghampiri pintu beranda, bagaimana jika itu Chanyeol lagi? Kyungsoo pasti akan langsung memanggil seluruh penjaga untuk menangkap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mencoba menghalangi Kyungsoo yang akan membuka tirai jendela. Namun Baekhyun terlambat, Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur membuka tirai dan dia melihat sosok pria berkulit _tan_ tengah berdiri di depan pintu beranda kamar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersentak melihatnya, dia kenal sosok di hadapannya, dia adalah salah satu _werewolf_.  
Kyungsoo sudah membuka mulutnya dan hendak berteriak memanggil penjaga, namun Baekhyun bergerak lebih cepat dengan menutup mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berusaha berontak, namun Baekhyun mencengkramnya kuat-kuat.

Baekhyun menatap sosok yang berada di depan pintunya, "Kau? Kau salah satu teman Chanyeol kan?"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Ya, aku Jongin. Apa kau Baekhyun?" pria bernama Jongin itu melirik Kyungsoo yang masih dibekap oleh Baekhyun kemudian dia tertawa kecil, membuat Kyungsoo mendelik kesal dan meronta semakin kuat.

"Aduh, diamlah sedikit, Kyung." kata Baekhyun yang mulai kesulitan memegangi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba berontak sambil terus menunjuk-nunjuk Jongin dan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dari mulutnya yang masih dibekap oleh Baekhyun.  
"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau berjanji tidak akan berteriak." kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendelik tidak suka, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk lemah.

"Kau janji?" kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan Baekhyun segera melepaskan tangannya.  
"Kau gila, Baek. Dia _werewolf_!" pekik Kyungsoo tepat setelah Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah, "Aku tahu. Nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Tapi sekarang, biarkan Jongin bicara dulu, oke?"

Baekhyun berbalik ke arah pintu kemudian dia membukakan pintu itu untuk Jongin, "Masuklah,"

Jongin melangkah memasuki kamar Baekhyun, pandangannya masih tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya dengan sinis. "Hei, Baekhyun. Apa kau yakin si 'Burung Hantu' ini tidak akan menggigitku? Tatapannya tajam sekali."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar Jongin memanggilnya 'Burung Hantu'. "Kau!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil bersiap untuk menerjang Jongin tapi Baekhyun menahannya.

"Hentikan, Kyung. Dan Jongin jangan memanggilnya begitu, ini Kyungsoo." kata Baekhyun sambil menahan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin justru tersenyum lebar melihat Kyungsoo yang kesal padanya. Dia baru tahu bahwa kaum _vampire_ memiliki sosok seimut Kyungsoo, lihat saja caranya membelalakkan mata. Dia tidak terlihat menyeramkan, tapi justru terlihat imut. Lucu sekali.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang tubuhnya, "Jadi, ada apa?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun, "Chanyeol sakit."

"Sakit? Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, "Dia tidak mau makan dan minum dan setiap hari hanya terus meracaukan namamu. Untung aku dan Sehun berhasil menutupi hal itu dari Raja dan Ratu. Kalau sampai mereka tahu, mereka pasti akan marah pada kaummu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, "Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ikutlah dengan kami ke kastil. Chanyeol yang bodoh itu sangat membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak tahu bahwa hal ini bisa terjadi, tapi aku bersumpah bahwa Chanyeol memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya lagi, "Kau menyuruh Baekhyun pergi ke kastil _werewolf_? Apa kau gila? Itu sama saja menyuruhnya bunuh diri!"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku saja berani masuk ke kastil kalian. Kenapa dia tidak? Kalau kau takut, kau juga bisa ikut kok."

Kyungsoo mendelik menatap Jongin, kemudian dia memegang bahu Baekhyun. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Baek. Pergi ke kastil _werewolf_ sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, "Tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol, Kyung."

"Apa kau gila? Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa apa yang diucapkan si _werewolf _hitam itu benar kan?" kata Kyungsoo, dan mengacuhkan tatapan tidak terima dari Jongin karena Kyungsoo mengatakan dirinya 'hitam'.

Baekhyun bergerak mengambil mantelnya, "Biar bagaimanapun aku akan pergi ke sana. Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, tunggu saja di sini. Jangan bilang pada Papa dan Mama kalau aku pergi ke sana."

Kyungsoo merampas mantel milik Baekhyun, "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihatmu pergi ke sana? Kalau kau memang tetap ingin pergi ke sana, maka aku akan ikut bersamamu ke sana."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, "Benarkah? Kau akan ikut?"

Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu mantel Baekhyun yang lain, "Tentu saja. Aku temanmu, kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat, "Kyaaa, aku senang sekali! Kyungsoo, kau memang yang terbaik!"

Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan lengan Baekhyun yang melilit lehernya, "Iya, iya. Cepat pakai mantelmu."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memakai mantelnya dengan cepat, kemudian mereka bergerak menyusul Jongin yang sedang berada di beranda.

"Ingat, ketika kita sampai di kastil nanti, Sehun sudah menunggu kita di pintu depan. Aku dan dia akan berusaha menyamarkan bau kalian dengan tubuh kami. Jangan bergerak sedikitpun dari sisi kami sampai kita sampai di kamar Chanyeol. Kalian mengerti?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Jongin melompat turun dari beranda kamar Baekhyun kemudian dia berlari masuk ke dalam hutan dengan diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Plot cerita untuk _fic_ ini memang bisa dibilang sedikit lebih cepat dibanding _chaptered fic_ milikku yang lain. Aku sengaja membuatnya seperti ini agar kalian juga tidak bosan menunggu _chaptered_ fic milikku yang –bisa dibilang– cukup lama di_update_.

_Well_, aku benar-benar sibuk jadi aku tidak bisa memastikan kapan aku bisa _update_. Disaat kuliahku sangat sibuk aku justru jatuh sakit dan belum benar-benar sembuh sampai sekarang T-T

Jadi, aku minta maaf kalau _chapter_ berikutnya belum bisa kupastikan kapan _update_nya. Semuanya tergantung situasi dan kondisi.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : **EvelynHyena**


End file.
